


Bad Day

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prompt 18, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske had a bad day at work, so all he wants to do when he gets home is to relax and play around with his boyfriend.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



The door slams shut behind him, letting him breathe a sigh of relief upon entering his own home where there are no prying eyes.  He kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie, setting his bag down on the table by the entryway.  He slumps onto his couch and leans his head back, letting out a particularly loud groan.  He lets his eyes flutter shut as he sits there and just relaxes for a moment, his day at work really tiring him out.

Meanwhile, in the back of the house lay someone sleeping peacefully on the big king-sized bed in the master bedroom.  He had the day off and decided to use it to clean the apartment and do the laundry.  Once he was done, he took a quick shower to wash off all the grime from cleaning and climbed into bed to take a quick nap.  However, his quick nap turned into more of a long sleep.  So long that he didn’t even realize his boyfriend came home and that he had had a bad day at work.

Back out on the couch, he hauls himself up and treads towards the bedroom, feeling uncomfortable in his work suit and wanting to change into more comfortable clothes.  He freezes in the doorway when he sees the figure of his lover illuminated by the sunset on his bed.

“Rin?” He whispers, walking closer.  “Rin, wake up!”

Rin groans in his sleep, switching positions and stretching out more. 

His mouth waters as he takes in the short shorts his boyfriend is wearing and the tank top that’s pulled up a little bit to show his abdomen.  “Rin, wake up for me.”  He discards his suit jacket on the floor as he works his way over to the bed.  “Come on, Rin.”  He reaches down and gently strokes Rin’s cheek.

“Mmmnh!”  Rin groans as he starts to wake up.  He stretches out even more, if possible, and his eyes flutter open to meet his lover’s.  “Hi,” he whispers, a shy smile spreading across his face.

Now it’s his turn to groan.  “You’re so cute!”

Rin giggles.  “Thank you, Souske.”

Souske can feel the tension leaving his body bit by bit, but there’s still a considerable amount there.  “Rin, Daddy wants to play,” he says, knowing exactly what to do to get rid of the tension.

Rin’s eyes light up.  “Really?”

He nods.  “Yeah, really.”

“What does Daddy want to play?” Rin asks.  “Rin wants to play with Daddy.”

Souske groans again.  “Tell me what you did today while I’m undressing,” he says, pulling away and starting to tug at his shirt.

“Okay!”  Rin sits up and crosses his legs.  “So, since I had a day off, I decided that I would deep clean the apartment since it’s been a while and we’re gonna have guests over soon.  While I was cleaning, I found all sorts of clothes that we’ve lost around the house and decided to do laundry.  All the dishes are washed and put away, the cabinets are clean, I mopped the kitchen floor and vacuumed the carpets, straightened up the living room, fluffed the pillows, dusted, cleaned the windows, changed the sheets, washed them, and straightened up the closet.  All the laundry has been done, folded, and put away.  After I finished that, I showered because I was all nasty and then took a nap.  I was going to try and have dinner ready for when you came home, but I guess I was so tired that I just slept.”

“Wow, you were really busy today.”  Souske discards his pants on the floor, leaving him in just his briefs.  “Daddy is really proud of you.”

Rin beams.  “Thank you, Daddy!”

“Daddy wants to give his baby a reward, do you want a reward, baby?”

“Please!  Oh, please!  I want a reward!  I was a good boy!”

“Yes, you were.”  Souske crawls onto the bed and over to Rin.  “Lay on your back for me.”

“Okay.”  Rin lays down and spreads his legs so Souske can move in between them.

“Baby, I love your outfit.  It makes you look so sexy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.  I just wanted to wear something comfortable while I napped.”

“Well, you can wear this whenever it’s just us two at home.  You look so good in it.”

Rin giggles, his cheeks a bright red.  “Thank you.  Daddy, you’re not usually this talkative; did you have a bad day at work?”

Souske turns serious as work is brought up.  “Don’t worry about it,” he states gruffly.  “I just want to play with my baby right now.”

“Oh.”  Rin goes quiet for a moment.  “Daddy, please play with me.”  His tone has changed while he looks up at Souske.  “Please?”  He pouts dramatically, sticking his lower lip out and fluttering his eyelashes, knowing that this will make Souske go crazy.

Souske groans.  “Oh, you know I love it when you do that, baby,” he says before leaning down and capturing Rin’s lips in a searing kiss.

Rin groans into the kiss, whimpers and mewls coming from him as Souske presses his hot, hard body against Rin’s.  Wanting friction, Rin begins thrusting his hips up into Souske’s, feeling the large bulge growing in Souske’s briefs.

Souske grinds down into Rin’s thrusts up, groans leaving him as he continues to kiss Rin senseless.  When they pull away for air, Souske almost dives back down immediately due to the expression on Rin’s face.  He’s blissed out, his cheeks are red, his eyes dazed, his lips bruised, and with a slight bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

“P-please!  Please, Daddy.”

“Tell me what you want, Rin.  Tell Daddy what you want and I’ll give it to you,” he coos, rolling his body in Rin’s once more.

Rin whimpers.  “I-I wa-want you!” He mewls.  “I want you-your cock in-inside me!”

Souske almost rips Rin’s shorts and shirt off, finding that Rin went commando under the shorts.  He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube.  He squirts some onto his fingers and lines them up before pushing one in.

Rin’s back arches as a loud gasp leaves his mouth.  “Ah!  M-more!  Please!”

“Be patient, baby.  Daddy will give you what you want.”  Souske connects their lips, swallowing up Rin’s needy whines and moans as he adds a second, and eventually a third, finger and scissoring him open.

“P-please, Daddy!  Fill me with your cock!”

“I will, baby, but you gotta be patient!”

“I want you to make me so full!  I want you to cum in me so much that I get pregnant!”  Rin whines and pushes back against Souske’s fingers.

His arousal increases tenfold and he barely controls himself from just shoving in.  “Geez, baby, you’re killing me here.  I have to prepare you so I don’t hurt you!” He says through gritted teeth.

“I’m ready!  I want Daddy to split me open on his big, fat cock and fill me with his babies!  I wanna be so full of you!”

And just like that, the thin thread holding onto Souske’s self-control snaps.  He pulls his fingers out, ignoring the whine that comes from his boyfriend, and works his briefs down and off his legs.  Hooking his hands under Rin’s knees, he pushes them up and apart.  “Hold them,” he orders

With shaky hands, Rin holds his legs up so he’s exposed.  “Please, Daddy!  I need you!”

Not taking any time to look at his boyfriend, he grabs the lube and slathers his cock before lining up to Rin’s hole.  “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, baby?”

Rin nods excitedly.  “Yes!  Please!  I wanna be so full!”

“Good!”  With a snap of his hips, he fills Rin in one go.  Souske watches as his boyfriend’s jaw drops open and a loud moan exits his mouth.  He leans down and connects their lips, swallowing Rin’s moan and tangling their tongues.

Rin’s hands find purchase on Souske’s broad shoulders where his nails dig in.  His hips begin meeting Souske’s thrust for thrust.

Wanting to hear Rin, Souske breaks the kiss and starts marking up Rin’s neck.  “Let me hear you, baby,” he grunts.

“A-ah!  M-more!  Please, Daddy!  I w-want more!”

Gritting his teeth, he picks up his pace.  He slams in even harder, changing his angle so he goes even deeper.  “Tell me how good it feels, baby.  Tell me how much you like Daddy’s cock!”

“S-sho good!” Rin slurs, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth.  “So big!  It’s fi-filling me up!  M-more!  Gi-give me more!”

“As you wish!”

“A-ah!  D-Daddy!  S-Souske!”  Rin’s voice grows in volume and pitch as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

“Are you going to cum, baby?  Are you going to cum with Daddy?”

“YES!  Please!  Let me cum!  I wanna cum!  P-please, Daddy!  Please!” Rin begs, his eyes filled with tears and glazed over.  His cheeks are flushed and his lips are bruised, with hickeys and bite marks littered all over his neck.

“Scream my name, baby.  Let the whole world know who your daddy is!”

“Daddy!  S-Souske!  Souske!  Souske!  P-please!  I w-wanna cum!  Please, Daddy!”

“Cum!”

“AHH!  SOUSKE!” Rin screams, his vision whiting out as his back arches and he clamps down around Souske’s cock.

“Ngh!” Souske grunts, the feeling of Rin’s walls clamping down on him coupled with how good he looks sends him over the edge as well.  “RIN!” He groans, releasing deep inside his boyfriend.  When he’s done, he slumps over onto Rin as they both try to catch their breath.

“That was really good, Daddy,” Rin says after a few minutes.

Souske lifts his head up and stares deep into his boyfriend’s eyes.  “Oh yeah?”

He nods.  “Yeah.  But…” he trails off and his expression morphs into a seductive one.

Souske raises his eyebrows.  “But what?”

“But I thought I told you that I wanted you to cum in me so much that I get pregnant with Daddy’s babies?”

His cock begins to harden inside Rin again and he slowly pushes himself off of Rin.  “You want that, huh?”

Rin nods excitedly, his own cock hardening once again.  “I want to have Daddy’s babies,” he whispers, biting his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Souske’s pupils shrink before he suddenly pulls out and slams back in, listening to Rin’s shout and the slurping sound that comes from Rin’s hole.  “Listen to that, Rin.  Listen to those lewd sounds coming from your greedy hole!  All of my cum is sloshing around inside you because my cock is stirring it all up!  Some of it’s even coming out!  I thought you said you wanted to keep it all?”

Rin’s mouth drops open and his eyes begin rolling back into his head.  His body thrashes and arches into Souske.  No words come from his mouth, just lewd moans and gasps.  He’s feeling every inch of his boyfriend’s cock as it rubs up against his walls and prostate, and as it moves around all the cum inside of him already. 

The room is full of moans, grunts, gasps, the sound of skin slapping, and the wet slurps Souske’s cock makes in Rin’s hole.  Rin’s body thrashes and writhes around on the bed as Souske’s ruts against his from above.  Rin’s nails scratch up and down Souske’s back while Souske’s arms brace him form falling down on Rin.  Rin’s legs are wrapped tightly around Souske’s waist, helping him meet Souske thrust for thrust. 

“Ah!  Souske!” Rin cries, cumming again.

Not ready yet, Souske keeps going.  As Rin starts going lax below him, he pulls Rin up into his lap.  His cock hits even deeper inside Rin, making him gasp and moan.  Souske speeds up his pace, feeling his own orgasm coming.

“Can you cum again, baby?” Souske rumbles, feeling Rin’s hard cock bob against his stomach.

“Ah!  N-no more!  T-too much, Da-Daddy!” He whines, his head lolling on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He grins sadistically.  “I thought you wanted to be so full of me that you got pregnant?”

Rin finds himself on his back again, his knees next to his ears and Souske going even harder.  “How can I do that if you’re done already?  Don’t you think it’s cruel that you came before Daddy?”

“Ah!” He moans.  “D-Daddy!”

As his orgasm gets closer and closer, Souske goes faster and faster until he’s going as fast as he can.  “I’m going to cum, baby.  And when I do, I’m going to plug you up so you’re sure to get pregnant!”

Rin’s head snaps back and he cums again with a scream, sobbing out in pleasure as Souske, too, comes to his release.  “Full!  So f-full!” He cries, fully slumped onto his boyfriend.

“So tight!” Souske hisses, feeling Rin’s oversensitive walls clamp down hard on him.  “Hold tight, baby.”  He quickly moves and lays Rin down before reaching and grabbing a plug out of the nightstand drawer.  “Okay, baby.  I’m going to plug you up now.”  He slowly pulls out of Rin, quickly slipping the plug in to hold in his cum.  “There.”

“S-so full!” He moans, twitching with aftershocks.

“You’re so full of my cum that you’re gonna get pregnant, right, baby?”

Rin smiles a drunken, pleasured smile.  “Of course, Daddy,” he slurs, brushing his hand over his stomach.  “I’m so full!”

Souske is thrilled to find Rin’s stomach protruding slightly from the amount of cum inside him.  “You look so good, baby.  You almost look pregnant.”

Rin giggles.  “I’m pregnant with Daddy’s baby!”

Noticing how Rin’s eyes are drooping, Souske drops a kiss on his forehead.  “Okay, that’s enough for now.  It’s time for bed.  We’ll clean up when we wake up.”

“Nigh’, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

Pulling Rin into his arms, he turns the lights out and is asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.  _I really wish you could get pregnant._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 18...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want to me to write, please let me know!


End file.
